Schahada
Die Schahāda auch: taschahhud aus dem Verb (auch im juristischen Sinne) abgeleitet, ist das Glaubensbekenntnis des Islams. Sie ist die erste der fünf Säulen des Islam. Aufbau * Lā ilāha illā ’llāh(u) : „Es gibt keinen Gott außer Gott“Übersetzung Rudi Paret ist der erste Teil des Glaubensbekenntnisses und kommt in dieser Form im Koran an zwei Stellen vor: in Sure 37:35 und in Sure 47:19.William Montgomery Watt: Bell's Introduction to the Qurʾān. S. 149–150 Welche Bedeutung dieser erste Teil des Glaubensbekenntnisses als Bekräftigung des Tauhid im Islam hat, bestätigen neben der Traditionsliteratur die islamischen Prophetenlegenden aus dem 8. Jahrhundert. Denn bereits Noach (arab. Nūḥ) soll seinen Söhnen zwei Befehle und zwei Verbote erteilt haben: Die Befehle waren, sich zu bekennen zu: a) „es gibt keinen (Gott) außer Gott“, b) „Lob sei Gott“ – wie es auch zu Beginn der Fātiha steht. Die Verbote waren: a) Götzendienerei (Schirk), b) Arroganz (kibr).Uri Rubin: Prophets and Caliphs: The Biblical Foundations of the Umayyad Authority. In: Herbert Berg (Hrsg.): Method and Theory in the Study of Islamic Origins. Brill, Leiden 2003. S. 78 Der zweite Teil des Glaubensbekenntnisses ist die Bestätigung Mohammeds als Gesandter Gottes: * Muḥammadun rasūlu ’llāh(i) – – Mohammed ist der Gesandte Gottes. In dieser Form wird Mohammed in Sure 48, Vers 29 genannt; inhaltlich vergleichbar sind damit auch: Sure 3, Vers 144; Sure 33, Vers 40 und Sure 63, Vers 1.The Encyclopaedia of Islam. New Edition. Brill, Leiden. Bd. 9. S. 201 Somit spricht man im islamischen Recht und in der Theologie von den zwei Glaubensbekenntnissen: asch-schahadatan , oder vom Ausdruck des Monotheismus .Adam Gacek: The Arabic Manuscript Tradition. A Glossary of Terms & Bibliography. Handbook of Oriental Studies (Handbuch der Orientalistik). Brill, Leiden 2001. S. 80 Die Schiiten fügen meist noch einen dritten Satz hinzu: * ʿAlīy walīyu ’llāh(i) – – Ali ist der Freund Gottes. Die oben dargestellte Form der Schahāda ist allerdings das Ergebnis ritualrechtlicher Kompromisse unter den Gelehrten der Rechtsschulen, denn gemäß Überlieferungen in der Traditionsliteratur soll Mohammed gelehrt haben: Die islamischen Rechtsschulen greifen hierbei auf unterschiedliche Überlieferungsvarianten im Wortlaut des angeblichen Prophetenspruches zurück. Sie sind sich aber ritualrechtlich einig darüber, dass die obige Grußform keinen Pflichtteil im Gebetsritual darstellt.al-mausūʿa al-fiqhiya, (4. Auflage). Kuwait 2004, Bd. 12, S. 36–37 Gebetsritual Beim Gebetsruf werden nach dem viermaligen Takbīr beide Teile der Schahāda, eingeleitet mit aschhadu an bzw. anna „Ich bezeuge, dass …“, jeweils zweimal gesprochen. Die Schahāda im Adhan lautet: Aschhadu an lā ilāha illā ʾllāh (zweimal). Aschhadu anna Muhammadan rasūlu ʾllāh (zweimal). „Ich bezeuge, dass es keinen Gott außer dem (einzigen) Gott gibt (zweimal). Ich bezeuge, dass Muhammad der Gesandte Gottes ist (zweimal).“ Sakralbau Die Schahāda erscheint in einem Sakralbau erstmalig in der Außeninschrift am Felsendom aus dem Jahr 691-692 in ihrer Kombination mit der Basmala wie folgt: . Einmal mit der Ergänzung durch die gekürzte Eulogie nach: „der Gesandte Gottes“: ṣallā ʾllāhu ʿalaihi: „(Möge) Gott ihn segnen“Siehe die gesamte Inschrift bei Raya Shani: The Iconography of the Dome of the Rock. In: Jerusalem Studies in Arabic and Islam 23(1999), S. 158ff. bes. die Abbildung zwischen S. 186–187; Yahuda D. Nevo: Towards a prehistory of Islam In: Jerusalem Studies in Arabic and Islam. 17 (1994), S. 110. Der Satzteil „er hat keinen Teilhaber (an der Herrschaft)“ ist koranisch; in Sure 6, Vers 163 heißt es: „Er hat keinen Teilhaber (an der Herrschaft). Dies (zu bekennen) wurde mir befohlen.“ Profaner Bereich Im profanen Leben erscheint die Schahāda auf umayyadischen Münzen bereits gegen 705–714 und auch etwas später. Auf der Vorderseite (oder am Rand) steht: lā ilāha illā ʾllāh …; auf der Rückseite: Muḥammad rasūlu ʾllāhi; am Rand steht das Prägungsdatum.Gernot Rotter: The Umayyad fulūs of Mosul. In: The American Numismatic Society. Museum Notes 19 (1974), S. 165–199; S. 199: die Abbildung von dreizehn Münzen Eine Variante der Schahāda ist in einem Protokoll auf Papyrus, aus dem Jahr 705 in folgendem Wortlaut, wie am Felsendom, dokumentiert: lā ilāha illā ʾllāhu waḥdahu lā šarīka la-hu Muḥammadun rasūlu ʾllāhi – dies in Anlehnung an Sure 6, Vers 163: lā šarīka la-hu: „Er hat keinen Teilhaber (an der Herrschaft)“.Robert G. Hoyland: The Content and Context of Early Arabic Inscriptions. In: Jerusalem Studies in Arabic and Islam (JSAI), 21 (1997), S. 83. Anm. 38 Eine ähnliche Variante steht in einem Handschriftenfragment - datiert auf Rabīʿ II. 294 / Januar 907 in der letzten Zeile der Reproduktion -, das in Zeile 6, am Ende des 2. Buches über Zakat, die Schahada mit der Eulogie ergänzt: lā ilāha illā ʾllāh Muḥammadun rasūlu ʾllāhi ṣallā ʾllāhu ʿalaihi wa-sallam. Der erste Teil des Glaubensbekenntnisses erscheint in einem Schreiben des Statthalters von Ägypten Qurra ibn Scharīk († Oktober-November 714)The Encyclopaedia of Islam. New Edition. Brill, Leiden. Bd. 5, S. 500, datiert auf Juli 710 wie folgt: .Aufbewahrt in der Heidelberger Papyrussammlung. Siehe: Raif Georges Khoury: Chrestomathie de papyrologie Arabe. Brill, Leiden 1993. S. 155 (Nr. 91). Zu weiteren Beispielen siehe auch: ebd. S. 161 (Nr. 92); S. 165 (Nr. 95) aus dem Jahr 747; S. 169 (Nr. 98) Dass die Schahada im profanen Bereich bis in die letzten Jahrzehnte des 8. Jahrhunderts keine endgültige Form angenommen hatte, zeigt eine Felsinschrift aus dem zentralen Negev, die wie im obigen Protokoll auf Papyrus formuliert und – diesmal mit dem Zusatz: wa-ʿabduhu „sein Diener“ – auf das Jahr 780-781 datiert ist.Yahuda D. Nevo: Towards a prehistory of Islam In: Jerusalem Studies in Arabic and Islam. 17 (1994), S. 133; ders. Sde Boker and the Central Negev 7th-8th Century AD. Paper presented to the 3rd International Colloquium: From Jahiliyya to Islam. Jerusalem 1985. S. 20–21 (Sonderdruck) Epigraphische Funde südlich von Medina aus dem späten 8. Jahrhundert belegen, dass man die obige Variante der Schahāda auch in der 3. Pers. Sing. formuliert hatte; ihr geht dann der Name des Urhebers voraus. Am Ende wird nach dem Namen des Propheten die Eulogie hinzugefügt: : ʿAtīq ibn Yaʿqūb … usw. bezeugt, dass … usw. - Der Urheber ist biographisch bekannt, er war einer der Schüler von Malik ibn Anas in Medina.Saʿd ʿAbd al-ʿAzīz ar-Rāšid: Kitābāt islāmiyya ġair manšūra min Ruwāwa, al-Madīna al-munawwara. (Unpublizierte islamische Inschriften aus Ruwawa, bei Medina). Riyad 1993. S. 91–93. Dokument Nr. 48 Die Schahada ist auch der Schriftzug auf der Flagge von Saudi-Arabien, des Staates, dessen Territorium die Heimat des Propheten Mohammed einschließt. Abendländische Kunst Auf dem Weg von Florenz nach Arezzo in einer kleinen Kirche von San Giovenale a Cascia identifizierte der italienische Denkmalpfleger Luciano Berti ein bis dahin unbekanntes Werk, ein Triptychon des Begründers der Frührenaissance-Malerei Masaccio (1401–1428).Masaccio 1422. In: Commentari Rivista di critica e storia dell' arte, 12 (1961), S. 84–107. Einige Jahre später hat man den deutschen Orientalisten Rudolf Sellheim auf das publizierte Bild der Madonna mit dem Heiligenschein aufmerksam gemacht, der möglicherweise orientalische (arabische) Schriftzüge tragen dürfte. Das Phänomen an sich, arabische Schriftzeichen, auch in entfremdeter Form und bis zur Unkenntlichkeit entstellt, zu verwenden, ist seit dem 11. Jahrhundert in der mittelalterlichen Kunst – in der Buch-, Glas-, Tafel- und Wandmalerei bekannt.Kurt Erdmann: Arabische Schriftzeichen als Ornamente in der abendländischen Kunst des Mittelalters. In: Abhandlungen der Akademie der Wissenschaften und der Literatur in Mainz. Geistes- und sozialwissenschaftliche Klasse. Jahrgang 1953. Nr. 9. S. 467–513 R. Sellheim stellte fest, dass Masaccio im Heiligenschein der Madonna das islamische Glaubensbekenntnis – allerdings spiegelverkehrt – integriert hatte.Rudolf Sellheim: Die Madonna mit der Schahāda. In: Erwin Gräf (Hrsg.): Festschrift Werner Caskel zum siebzigsten Geburtstag 5. März 1966. Gewidmet von Freunden und Schülern. Brill, Leiden 1968, S. 307 ff. Die Arbeit trägt das Datum 23. April 1422. Es wird angenommen, dass Masaccios Werk ursprünglich in der Brancacci-Kapelle von Santa Maria del Carmine aufgestellt war.Rudolf Sellheim: Die Madonna mit der Schahāda. In: Erwin Gräf (Hrsg.): Festschrift Werner Caskel zum siebzigsten Geburtstag 5. März 1966. Gewidmet von Freunden und Schülern. Brill, Leiden 1968, S. 313-314. Es ist allerdings unklar, wie Masaccio in den Besitz der Motive der Schahada gekommen ist. Sie und die Ligatur von Allah in ihrer Kombination der Buchstaben Alif – Lām – Lām- Hāʾ sind in der Ornamentik jener Zeit mehrfach verwendet worden.Rudolf Sellheim: Die Madonna mit der Schahāda. In: Erwin Gräf (Hrsg.): Festschrift Werner Caskel zum siebzigsten Geburtstag 5. März 1966. Gewidmet von Freunden und Schülern. Brill, Leiden 1968, S. 309-311. Literatur * William Montgomery Watt: Bell's Introduction to the Qurʾān. Islamic Survey 8. Edinburgh University Press 1970, ISBN 0-85224-171-2, S. 148–149. * William Montgomery Watt: The Formative Period of Islamic Thought. Edinburgh University Press 1993, ISBN 0-85224-245-X, S. 128–129. * The Encyclopaedia of Islam. New Edition. Brill, Leiden. Bd. 9. S. 201 (Shahāda); Bd. 10, S. 340 (tashahhud) Weblinks Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Fünf Säulen des Islam Kategorie:Bekenntnis Kategorie:Nationales Symbol (Afghanistan) Kategorie:Nationales Symbol (Saudi-Arabien)